Our Secret
by DeathsLittleBirdie
Summary: Gin has offered Rukia to save her friends and herself from death as she leaves for her execution. But he plans to get something in return from her.


**Author's Note: Some of you may know that I'll be gone for at least three days. Well, I decided to write this tiny thing as a 'See you Later' kinda thing. I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclamier: I do not own 'Bleach'**

Rukia couldn't believe what she just heard, her heart was pounding against her small chest. The men that were leading her to her excuation gasped and called out the man's name in shock. His smile was still in place as he walked closer to her, his offer repeating itself in her head. He stopped right in front of her, his large hand on top of her head as he leaned in closer to her round face. Rukia could feel his warm breath on her face that was too close for her liking, he opened his eyes to reveal that blue that he always hid behind his smile.

"Do you think I'm joking? Well, I'm not. I can save you and your friends. I just want something in return." Gin Ichimaru said, the men in the white robes stood as they watched the captain with wide eyes.

"Captain Ichimaru! What are you saying?" One man said. Gin stood up straight and before any of them could react, Shinsou was in his hand, the blade cutting up the throat of the one that just spoke.

"This doesn't concern any of you." Gin said, his eyes still on the younger Kuchiki that trembled as the fallen man's body fell with a thud.

Rukia tried to run as the men were brutally slain in front of her eyes, but the red rope that the men had attached to the poles they once carried was now in the hands of the man holding his blood stained blade. Blood covered the white robe she wore, some bits of the crimson liquid on her pale face. Rukia pulled frantically at the bounds at her wrist, tugging at the rope on her neck by pulling her body back as much as she could. She could fell the warm copper smelling liquid under her foot, making it difficult for her to move due to the wetness. Gin watched on at her frantic movements, chuckling when she began to slip on the blood on the bridge.

"What's wrong, Rukia? Wasn't this what you wanted? I'm here to save you and your friends from death." Gin taunted, pulling the rope in his hand with ease and dragging Rukia closer to him.

"What do you want?" Rukia seethed, trying to keep the fear from appearing in her voice.

"You." Gin whispered, grabbing hold of Rukia's neck and pulling her into a crushing kiss.

Her eyes were wide as his lips parted her small ones, his tongue licking every corner of her mouth before sucking on her tongue roughly. Rukia wiggled in his grip when she could finally move her body, trying to pull away from the kiss but having trouble due to Gin's grip on her neck. He pulled away from the kiss, giving her cheek a long and slow lick before kissing his way to her ear. Rukia glared at the man invading her privacy, gasping when he closed the distance between their body and rubbing his arousal against her.

"I've been waiting for this for a long time now, Rukia. Ever since I saw you walking with your brother, I've wanted to touch you, be inside you, mark you as mine and mine alone. Don't resist, not only am I getting what I want, but your friends as well. Don't resist me." Gin growled, sucking on the skin right below her ear.

Rukia shivered but forced her body to relax to his touches slowly. She knew that this may be the only way to save Ichigo, Renji, and everybody involved with her. Her back hit the wall, making her hiss and grunt against his rouch touches. Gin parted her robes, his lips licking and biting her shoulder and neck while his hands remained on her hips. He grinded against her core, chuckling when she heard him whimper.

He grabbed the back of her knee, lifting her up so he could get a better angle. Rukia's hands were still bound, so her robe was caught on her wrist when she was pulled up by him. Rukia wanted this to be over with so she could save her friends so she arched her neck to the man holding her up. Gin pulled her chin down and kissed her once again, dominating and control the younger Kuchiki in his grasp. One of his hands remained on her hips while the other pulled her knee and forcing her to wrap her legs around his hips.

Rukia obeyed, pulling the man close to her bare body and moaning when she felt him grow longer. Gin pulled away from the kiss only to suck and bite at her small breast like an animal. Rukia was lost in a haze now, she didn't even know why she was in this posttion but, her burning clit told her it didn't matter. All that mattered was the intense need for a release was getting worse as his talented tongue licked her hard nubs before biting down and pulling at her nipple with his teeth. Rukia clenched her jaw and rocked her hips against him as much as she could since she was pressed between the wall and Gin's large body.

Gin pulled away the clothes that restrained his excited member, growling when he felt the warm air hit his throbbing cock. Rukia looked down at the head between her breast and groaned when she felt his tip tap her wet lips slowly. Gin raised his head looking into Rukia's eyes with a lust-filled gaze, her eyes glazed over with want. His hands cupped her face before he kissed her lips softly, thrusting forward into her awaiting heat. Rukia shouted out a cry of pleasure/pain, arching into his cock so she could feel more.

Gin's grin returned on his face when he saw how much he can make the quiet Kuchiki moan and cry out, rocking his hips against her slowly. Rukia's legs tighten their grip around his waist, pulling his body closer to her small body pressed against the wall. Gin began to pump into the moaning Kuchiki, his grunts making Rukia shiver and moan. Rukia could feel her back getting scratched by the rough wall but, she didn't care. The large thick cock inside her made the pain mix in with the pleasure running through her body.

Her head fell on his shoulder, nibbling on his pale neck when he commanded her to. Gin was thrusting into her like there was no tomorrow, making the small woman in his grasp jump up and down against the wall. The feeling of her small teeth pinching his neck made he want to come that moment but he forced his body to contain itself. Gin threw his head back, moaning at the tight and lucious feeling of finally being inside his Rukia's body.

Rukia arched her back as much as she could, her eyes looking up at the blue sky as her body was violently attacked by Gin's hard member and the relentless waves of ecsasty running through her viens. She felt her body tighten, her body reaching it's limit. Gin pounded into her abused body when he felt her walls tighten around him, his teeth marking her shoulder with a bloody cut. Rukia screamed loudly as she finally came, her toes curled and her lungs were emptied of air from the intense pleasure. Gin kissed her violently again, moaning into her mouth as he came deep inside her body.

Her legs went limp and dangled since Gin was still holding her against the wall. He left a trail of kisses running from her breast up to her lips, kissing her passionately before lowering her to the ground. Gin cut the bounds from her wrist before letting her fall to her knees, still bare before him as he adjusted his clothes. Rukia looked back up at him, standing up and fixing her hair and robe before bowing her head.

"Don't tell them." Rukia muttered, feeling shameful of her deed.

"I wasn't planning to, Rukia. It will be our secret." Gin said, walking away as Rukia followed him.

**Hope you enjoyed and please review.**


End file.
